thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Spelljammer
Synopsis Torn from the familiar by fate and thrust into the merciless unknown, our heroes will face challenges they've never imagined possible in a place they've never dreamt existed. Session Summaries *Session 01 - The Great Anchor -- Recording *Session 02 - The Hive -- Recording *Session 03 - Homecoming -- Recording *Session 04 - A Moment of Silence -- Recording *Session 05 - The Most Toys (Part 1) -- Recording *Session 06 - The Most Toys (Part 2) -- Recording *Session 07 - The Most Toys (Part 3) -- Recording -- Extra *Session 08 - Adagio -- Recording -- Extra *Session 09 - The Silent Bandit! -- Recording *Session 10 - tvtropes.org *Session 11 - In the Middle of my Backswing?! *Session 12 - Time Marches Inexorably Forward *Session 13 - Are We Having Frun Yet? *Session 14 - Foreign Trade *Session 15 - Death and Taxes *Session 16 - It Means no Worries *Session 17 - No Trespassing *Session 18 - I Have To Do This Alone! *Session 19 - Who ya gonna call? *Session 20 - Dynamic Entry *Session 21 - Gifts Fit for a King *Session 22 - The Morackulous Thundertone Three ft. Zook Namfoodle -- Extra *Session 23 - In which Capo very nearly kills Yorick *Session 24 - Job Fair *Session 25 - The Grand Defender *Session 26 - Dungeons & Dragons *Session 27 - Calastryx *Session 28 - PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS! (Itty-bitty living space!) -- Extra *Session 29 - Revenge *Session 30 - Accentuate the Boobies *Session 31 - Anti-Heist -- Extra *Session 32 - The Game is Afoot *Session 33 - Tee Ramen Dog *Session 34 - I've Never Seen The Evil Dead *Session 35 - Quit Monkeying Around *Session 36 - He Who Walks in Blood *Session 37 - Talent Show *Session 38 - Return to Golarion *Session 39 - Lastwall *Session 40 - Preperations *Session 41 - Counterattack *Session 42 - Pestilence *Session 43 - Baby, you look like a million maggots * Session 44 - Now I'm free, free fallin' *Session 45 - The Fistiest *Session 46 - What's the circumference of a moose? *Session 47 - CSI: Kharak-Rhun *Session 48 - The Deep Black *Session 49 - The Contract *Session 50 - The City of Brass *Session 51 - Mubaarak *Session 52 - Tea and Biscuits -- Extra *Session 53 - Hospitality *Session 54 - Mountain Dew * Session 55 - ALL THE PLATINUM * Session 56 - The Rolling Pyramid * Session 57 - The Rolling Pyramid 2 * Session 58 - Search for the Spelljammer * Session 59 - The Spelljammer 1 * Session 60 - The Spelljammer 2 * Session 61 - The Spelljammer 3 * Session 62 - The Spelljammer 4: conclusion Category:RPGs Category:Jake's Campaigns Category:Pathfinder Player Characters *Asmundr Vurrnburl *Baron Ramrod Van Buglehorn *Black Fist *Sir Gregor Victus *Grey-eye Deadtalker *Hunter X *Octavius Capo Thundertone *Wilco Garnetcask *Yorick Morack *Zook Namfoodle Notable NPCs Crew & Allies Argos -- Cecilia, Lieutenant -- Edwin -- Garnetcask Brewery -- Gulug -- Jaggs -- Krako -- Lattwick -- Longtable -- Melanie -- Mondool -- Murray Probert -- Partario -- Pattro -- Savannah -- Schloop -- Sid Lute-icrous -- Waaug Groups Bounty Hunter Guild -- Duncan Heavy Industries -- Elvish Imperium -- Grestharx Nation -- Kyomi Shogunate -- Oni -- Orcs of High Tide -- Species 001 -- Ugslash Tribe Enemies Akuma -- Borick Borack -- Calastryx -- Gork & Bork -- Goro, Daimyo -- John Tobart -- Lao -- Mubaarak -- Pocha -- Rindol Runehand -- Ryoko -- The Silent Bandit -- The Swine Shogun -- Sizzix -- Tamandraug -- Zolack Other Abdul-Qawi, Grand Vizier -- Arther Menasco -- Ashiiq -- Basilisk -- Boota -- Boyd Steelbrand -- Chloe -- Cristoph Underhill -- Croftenburg -- Dara -- Fumi -- Garblon -- Helja -- Ivan -- Kyomi, Shogun -- Malia Ironskin -- Mogran -- Olenjack -- Qubey -- Rose --Stenrol Farwicket -- Ulrist Mulgrave -- Valerande, Captain -- Volkin Hamlak -- Yurk -- Zarbos Locations *Atelier: Blastier -- Chrome -- Gamil-Kazak *Bral-Space: Orbul -- Rock of Bral *Corellon's Star: Corellon's Star -- Garden -- Lionheart *Golarion-Space: Aballon -- Castrovel -- Golarion *Senro-Space: Kumadan Spelljammers Lore *Achaekek *The Axe of the Dwarven Lords *The Cetacean Summit *The Unhuman Wars Category:RPGs Category:Jake's Campaigns Category:Pathfinder Category:Spelljammer